Bullet Refutation
by headshotFox
Summary: Sometimes, the type of gun that shoots the bullets of hope, can make a whole lot of difference. [Talent Swap] (I also hope to replace the cover image with something better)


**Who doesn't love a good ol' swap? Well if you don't, this really isn't the place for you.**

**So yeah..**

Chapter 1:

Orientation

Well, my instincts are telling me to introduce myself. First of all, my name is Makoto Naegi and I'm a high school level detective, a super high school level one at that.

Which is kinda why I'm standing in front of this school building.

This building is the legendary Hope's Peak Academy, home of the aspiring and the famous. The requirements for this amazing school? You must be proficient in your area, like me with my detective abilities, and you must be attending high school.

To graduate from here is probably the best thing in the world, a lifetime ticket to fame and fortune.

Though I could care less about that stuff.

I took my first few steps into the school grounds, sealing my fate with this glorious academy.

My head started spinning and my vision began to twist and turn, I fell to my knees.

Then everything went dark.

-Later-

After waking up to find myself in an empty classroom with nothing but a pamphlet and a weird phone, I went to the gym as instructed by the pamphlet.

I looked at the large doors in front of me, a sign labelled 'Gym' nailed into the wall just above the doors.

Pushing the doors with all my might, I was greeted by the sight of fifteenth teenagers.

"Welcome to the party, hope the empty classroom was to your liking!" A tall fellow with dreadlocks slapped my back and laughed, he dressed in an odd trench coat with golden ghost markings.

"Name's Yasuhiro! Gang leader of the crazy spirits!"

I almost snapped my fingers in realization, of course! Yasuhiro Hagakure, super high school gang leader!

I've read about him in numerous case files, usually assault cases. Though, most of them are overlooked since the victims were usually criminals; usually those who were suspected of rape and murder.

"Makoto Naegi, detective, nice to meet you." The gang leader gave a smile before going to the other students, I did the same.

I gave a wave to the small group, some waved, others gave a nod, one girl however..

"Heyyyyaaaaaa cutie!" A pink haired girl with wild hair and a black and white colour schemed clothes wrapped her arm around my shoulders, placing a kiss on my reddened cheek.

"Junko's the name and luck's my game!" I began to stutter out a reply when a girl with black hair and freckles marched over, pushing her glasses up with her index finger in a slightly aggravated fashion.

"Sis, stop. I'm pretty sure he'll combust if his cheeks get any redder," Junko pouted and let me go, I gave a sigh of relief.

"N'aww, you're not as fun as your joke books!" The freckled girl gave a huff as I rattled Junko's statement in my head, joke books?

"Wait.." The freckled girl looked at me, her brow raised. I straightened up slightly as I rubbed my neck, a habit I've grown since a case gone wrong. We'll talk about that later.

"Ikusaba, right? You write all those books on army tactics and those joke books," Mukuro raised her brow. She looked me up and down, sizing me up.

"What of it?" I stifled a snigger, I turned my gaze in another direction before answering.

"I _really_ like your blog," in an instance, her calm demeanor shattered. Mukuro's face lit up with a raging blush, a look that could kill shot right at me.

Now people in my head that are somehow reading my thoughts, Mukuro Ikusaba was an A-Class author. This comes with being a Literacy Girl, writing was her talent. Whatever she wrote was pure gold, whether she liked it or not. This was proved by her joke books which she wrote on a Starbuck's napkin and sloppily left on her publisher's desk, but no, that wasn't the best part.

The best part is her social justice blog, I'll leave it at that. I might go on for hours if you ask me to explain, but if you want a short opinion, it's beautiful. It's even better when you realise that she gets drunk to write it..

"Hey Junko, let's go talk to the rest of the group!" Hastily she dragged the blonde girl by the back of her shirt, the latter waving at me as she was dragged off, and retreated to another small group.

Shrugging my shoulders, I moved over to talk to a aubergine haired girl. She was picking nervously at her red nail polish, her eyes frantically scanning me as I moved towards her.

"Hello there!" She remained silent, her shoulders quivering. Am, am I scary? Maybe it's the scars?

"Ummm," my thoughts were broken as she mumbled out something in response.

"Why are you talking to me?" I stopped for a second until I shook myself from my daze, every word she spoke came out in nervous and stammering.

"Well, I just thought I'd come over and talk. I'm Makoto, you are?" A second went by, her posture changing into a defensive one. Her back turned to me as she bit her thumb nail, a glare peeking over her shoulder.

"You're just faking ignorance aren't you? Everybody knows who I am! The model who everybody tries to befriend for some fame, but no! I'm not going to let you take advantage of me and let you use me as a, a tool for your own selfish gain! So why don't you just admit that-" I raised my hands, my head hurting as I tried to fumble the words in my head.

"Miss, I'm just going to leave now. I'm not trying to offend but I think we can talk later."

How many people have I talked to now? Four? Three and a half if being convicted doesn't count? Four out of fifteen, ah jesus.

This is going to be a long introduction chapter….

**Well, instead of cramming everything into one chapter and ruining my chances of continuing writing for the rest of the night, I'll stop here and explain a few things.**

**Now I was going to do a profile for anyone in appeared but decided that if would be too easy for you guys. So you gotta work for your information!**

**I will provide a full profile for Naegi but if you want someone else's information, you have to review and ask for 'em!**

**Name: ****Makoto Naegi**

**Age:**** 15**

**Talent:**** Detective**

**Background: ****Makoto Naegi was born to be a detective, with quick instincts and a neutral view while on cases, nearly every police force called for his help.**

**He naturally grew up around liars, killers and manipulators, so he adapted by learning many skills; lying, basic fighting skills and the ability to hide his emotions. These were only the basic skills when used in crime investigations.**

**One case however, left him in the dust. A serial killer, equipped with swiss army knifes; killing males about fifteen to seventeen by crucifying them and slitting their throats in an 'X' shaped fashion.**

**Returning from one of the crime scenes, he was attacked by this murderer. Surviving with only a few cuts to his neck and a shattered memory of the attack. Makoto generally lets his scars show, saying to anyone who asks why with a 'dunno' and takes a sip of his coffee.**

**He had recently returned to live with his family, after being away for so long while on the job. Makoto has decided to retire from detectiving temporarily to attend school, Hope's Peak to be exact.**

**Blady Blah, we're done. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask. Hope you enjoyed and leave a follow or favourite or somethin'.**


End file.
